Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a composite polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) microstructure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a composite PDMS microstructure with high adhesion strength, high stability, and accurate controllability of structure thickness and film quality.
Description of Related Art
An organosilane is often used for treating the surface of silicon substrate. Different functional groups of the organosilane can enable the surface of silicon substrate to produce different physical and chemical properties. When the organosilane meets water molecules, a hydrolysis reaction occurs to produce Si—OH, and then Si—OH is reacted with the silicon substrate to form Si—O—Si bonds. Combining Au with polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) is a general technology in the biomedical field. Since PDMS has excellent biocompatibility and environmental stress tolerance, a Au-PDMS structure is often used as a flexible electrode and is often applied to the field of biological detection.
Conventionally, a transfer method is used for fabricating a Au-PDMS microstructure, in which Au is first treated by 3-mercaptopropyl trimethoxysilane (MPTMS) to form a Au-MPTMS structure and, then the Au-MPTMS structure is combined with a PDMS microstructure. However, the conventional transfer method is not suitable for forming a Au pattern on the PDMS microstructure. Another conventional fabricating method is to directly stamp Au onto the PDMS microstructure. However, this method is difficult to control the thickness and the quality of the Au film. Therefore, it is commercially desirable to develop a method with high thickness controllability simple process controllability for fabricating a composite PDMS microstructure with high adhesion strength and strong chemical bond.